


Trust

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trust, Unhealthy Relationships, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: NibraltrustsSparrow.





	Trust

They love seeing Nibral like this.

Asleep, unaware, unguarded.  Sparrow stays up late some nights, just to lay Nibral’s head in their lap, finger-combing his dark curls, memorizing how beautiful he looks like this, in the ambient lighting as it highlights his sharp features and the scars that mark him as a survivor.  

This is something only Sparrow gets to see.  They know, even when he stays out, goes home with someone else, he doesn’t  _ sleep _ with them.  It isn’t safe.  Only they can give him the security he needs to rest.  To sleep deeply enough, even, that they can brush their fingers over the scars around his eyes and lean down to press a feather-light kiss over them.  

Nibral trusts them, because Sparrow loves him.  They’ll kil, lie, steal, and die for him, because they love him.  Because he trusts them. 

Because he’s  _ theirs _ , as much as they’re his.  


End file.
